Contests!
by whimsicism
Summary: When Narumi comes up with the idea of holding contests during the Alice Academy Festival... chappie 2 is now up!I accept suggetions for the contests!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my debut uploaded fanfic, so please give constructive comments and don't just say things like "it's dumb" but I don't mind if you tell me what you find dumb. By the way, this actually takes place after the anime (I didn't read the manga). R&R, okay? Arigatou!**

* * *

_**In the staff room...**_

Most of the teachers were seated in the staffroom, just preparing for what was probably the most eagerly anticipated festival of the year on campus – the Alice Academy Festival! Narumi was (probably) working on some whack-job idea, Jinno was considering numerous restrictions which (supposedly) prevent students from wrecking any kind of havoc or messing up the activities, and other teachers are setting their sights on helping their respective classes to win the trophy which granted them (short-lived) glory in the festival.

Narumi-sensei, the ever creative teacher, was indeed working on a whack-job idea – and humming merrily to himself while he typed out the following announcement about it:

**To all students**

**Please take note that for this year's Alice Academy Festival, a contest activity will be set up, which is compulsory for all to join. Teachers and visitors are not exempted.**

**The prizes for each contest are as follows.**

**First prize: 500 rabbits**

**The second prize: 300 rabbits**

**Third prize: 100 rabbits**

**There would be three different contests each day, each lasting for about an hour.**

**To compensate for the amount of time spent in contests, the festival will last for an entire week instead of three days.**

Of course, he had to obtain permission from the other teachers, which was made much simpler than it probably would have been by his human-pheromone alice. Narumi smiled. So far, so good.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the bluntness!! bows, embarrassed It's 2:17 in the morning... I did this in less than an hour... I just wanted it up and ready for viewing... Forgive me!! T.T**


	2. Contest 1: Knitting!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the demands for an update!! Well, here it is! I hope that it isn't crap (my classmate pointed out that a lot of people rush the stories out so they don't turn out as well as they ought to.)**

_**

* * *

**_

Knitting Contest?!

The students of the Gakuen Alice crowded around pillars and notice boards, (apparently) staring at nothing but nondescript, boring, plain surfaces (with the exception of the notice boards, which of course had something on them). However, no matter how much you wish that the whole school had been on crack or something similar to make the story more interesting, you would have to be disappointed.

Well, what actually happened was that the students were gathered around fluorescent purple notices, staring in utter and complete disbelief at what was printed on them in dark purple (lends a whole new meaning to "black and white", doesn't it). Of course, the fact that the purple notices, eye-catching as they may be on the pale surfaces they had been pasted on, were nearly impossible to read, also instigated the students' interest. Still, even though the notices were thoroughly unreadable, they were blatantly a result of Narumi's creative genius.

Of course, if they had the sense to head to the computer and read the previous chapter, they wouldn't have been quite so confused. Their uniforms would have been much neater, as well. But then, story characters never seem to know what's going on. Neither do they ever seem to realise that they are being written about. But never mind.

"Attention, all students!" Narumi's voice came through the intercom. "Please head to the school hall at 8am! Don't be late!"

Instinctively, the students consulted the school clocks. According to them, Narumi must have been playing another sick joke on them as it was already 7.59am when the announcement ended and it was almost impossible (well, _almost_) to arrive on time.

_In the "Knitting Room"..._

"Hi, everyone! You're late!" Narumi was cheerfully informing everyone of the obvious whereas Jinno's face was a thundercloud. One could feel the dangerous I-want-to-punish-somebody-but-can't-because-an-idiot-at-discipline-like-Narumi-said-so, as well as the why-do-I-have-to –obey-someone-like-Narumi frustration radiating from him like deadly radiation from a recently nuclear-bombed site.

True to his love of dressing... creatively... when he actually bothered to attend classes, Narumi wore something... special... when hosting this particular stage of the contests.

His fluorescent, lime-green knitted hat did wonders to improve the students' impression of him, together with the neon pink top and poisonously-bright blue, resplendent with brilliantly-coloured bows and ribbons all over for decoration. The whole effect was... stunning... and it made particularly fussy people such as Sumire wonder where in the world he had obtained such "attractive" clothes from. The light emanating (reflecting, that is) made one wonder why they were wasting money on electricity when they already had such an effective light bulb in the room.

"Now, everyone, without further ado, allow me to introduce the program for today, although I am sure that everyone has already read the notice pinned up on the notice board. Did everyone like the paper? I designed it just for the contests!" at this, the students wondered how on Alice Academy they were going to receive their updates on the contests. "Well, today, we are going to have knitting contests! After that, we would have washing contests. Everyone would be graded on how much time you take, as well as how well each task is done. You can use the wool and needles in front of you only. Your marks would be deducted if you ask for help, but you can use those instruction books if you need any help. You have three hours, starting from... now!" Narumi dramatically banged on a large, brass gong in a corner.

Immediately, there was a mad rush towards the stacks of instruction books and pamphlets. Of course, as usual, there weren't enough (imagine buying so many books!) and some people were left out. Still, as Narumi had been making the above announcement, Jinno had edged closer and closer to the stack, and had thus chosen for himself the simplest and clearest book from the pile(lucky Jinno).

People such as Mikan and Narumi (and surprisingly), Persona, did not require instruction books. Mikan happily hummed away as she knitted while her knitting slowly but steadily took on the shape of a neat, cute bobbed cap. She hoped that they would be able to keep what they had done after the contest; it was one of the best pieces she had done so far.

Narumi, smiled as he incorporated multicoloured fluorescent yarns into his mittens, thinking that they would suit his neon winter outfits (eye-achingly bright to match the snow, of course...).

Jinno sternly glared at his knitting as he worked as though he wanted to give it detention (although I'd like to know how), but other than that, it wasn't bad at all, especially for a beginner.

Persona gave his (secretly) colourful imagination free rein, knitting a cute, fluffy hair band cover over a rather plain one which he had picked up somewhere in the school compound earlier in the day. As he did not often get the chance to exercise his creativity often, he now enjoyed it to the utmost, sewing fluffy, slightly glittering knitted flowers and even more attractive pom-poms when he had finished.

Sumire, meanwhile, had morphed into her cat-dog form in distress (she, like the faithful fangirl she was, had offered Natsume her book). True to the stereotypical behaviour of the cat, she started chasing the yarn around, alternately purring and barking.

Natsume had become frustrated enough to burn all the yarn on accident, as well as to melt the needles (even though he had special "heat-resistant" metal needles with really, really high melting points... which goes to show how furious he was.)

As mentioned, everyone was there, even Piyo with a huge pair of needles! Everyone really worked hard (with the possible exception of Sumire, who was still chasing the yarn, and Natsume, who did basically nothing after burning up all his materials.)! Good luck, everyone!

* * *

**A/N: There, the second chapter's finally done! Sorry, but as I use a wireless mouse and keyboard and the sensor actually died for a while (passed out??), I had to go on hiatus for a while so forgive me, okay? Though another reason it took so long is because I'm lazy... Oh, and I'm having my streaming this year, so I've to work really hard! I want to take double science and geography/history! (My English literature is downright atrocious. I don't know what they want at all ToT)**

**By the way, I'll work harder now because I want to be a betareader! My grammar is pretty much okay and I already edit for a good friend (my client's identity is confidential!) so I'll love to do editing for others too!**

**Writing this was fun:)**

**I hope that all of you review! I don't mind unkind comments so much because I'm still (somewhat) a greenhorn after all :)**

**Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
